


perfect boy

by mopgoro



Series: the porn that will go on my callout post [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Cages, Knotting, M/M, Mild breeding kink, Orgasm Denial, Photography Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopgoro/pseuds/mopgoro
Summary: The Detective Prince Goro Akechi is young, eligible, and notoriously refined with alpha charm and alpha scent alike. He also has a secret: At night, he loves being knotted like an omega.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: the porn that will go on my callout post [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885705
Comments: 4
Kudos: 226





	perfect boy

“What would people think if they saw you like this?” Akira whispers, just as he pulls Goro across his shitty attic mattress to slam his knot against Goro’s rim. “The second Detective Prince, full of a criminal’s cock in his ass, gagging to be knotted like an omega?”

Goro is too busy trying to fit the knot inside him to give him a response, so of course this is the one time that Akira decides he wants one. Akira pulls hard at his cock, pressing the cock cage against Goro’s erection painfully. “I asked you a fucking question, Akechi.”

“They’d think I’m a whore,” Goro gasps obediently. “I’m a slut who can’t come without your knot. I need an alpha’s cum inside me…”

Akira pulls at his nipples roughly, still refusing to push the knot in. “An alpha who can’t even get his dick hard without another alpha knotting him. I should milk you like an omega. I should keep you around just for shoving my knot into your tight hole whenever I like, until you have my scent all over me like an omega, too.”

Goro nods hopefully. God, if he didn’t have the packed schedule he did, he would do that in a heartbeat for real, just lounge around in Akira’s shitty attic for Akira to fuck into whenever he liked. He’d take that over Shido’s hits any day. “Whenever you like,” Goro says, keening. “Please mark me with your scent… please knot my mouth…”

“You can suck me off under the table while I study,” Akira says, now really prying open Goro’s ass with his fingers to make room for his knot. Without omega slick or omega biology, they have to rely on scissoring, prep, and a _lot_ of lube. Goro whimpers at just the feeling of Akira’s knot almost slipping in. “I’ll knot your mouth, come down your throat, leave you under the desk while I do homework and you struggle to swallow my cum…”

Akira’s knot swollen in his mouth, too big to even take out of his mouth until the knot goes back down, so that Goro has no choice but to drink down Akira’s cum—Goro is in the middle of nodding frantically just as Akira forces the knot inside, and Goro’s rim closes over it, almost like how an omega’s body would lock them together. Goro wails until Akira slaps a hand over his mouth, afraid of the neighbors hearing them through the window.

“You’re so fucking loud,” Akira hisses. “You really are a whore who needs to let everyone know about how much you love getting knotted, aren’t you?”

Goro nods against his hand, blissed out on the feeling of Akira’s length inside him. When Akira starts to move, shallowly to keep the knot mostly inside, Goro can’t help but cry out again, louder and louder the harder Akira thrusts. The knot pushes and pulls against Goro’s rim as the fat head brushes his prostate over and over, until Goro feels tears in the corners of his eyes, drool dripping where Akira kept his hand over his mouth.

“Fuck—you’re so tight—like you’re sucking me in,” Akira gasps.

Goro rocks with his thrusts, trying to squeeze Akira tighter and moving his hips with all the frustration he feels at being unable to come, until finally Akira buckles over him and starts to cum, his knot swelling to its full size. Goro groans as Akira does, tries to open his own legs wider to pull Akira deeper, savoring every inch of his alpha knot and the hot rush of cum inside. Almost three times as much as any beta’s or omega’s—it's not the same when it's not an alpha. It's not the same when it's not Akira.

Finally, panting, Akira pushes himself up, grinning and looking almost satisfied. “God. Look at you. Locked around my knot like any omega in heat.”

Goro _wishes_ he were an omega sometimes. Akira shudders, and another spurt of cum runs hot inside Goro’s walls.

“I should show _this_ to the morning TV shows that love you so much,” Akira says, grinning. Then he actually does reach for his phone on the bedside table—Goro squirming and shaking as Akira’s knot drags Goro with him, stuck fast on his cock—and angles the phone down towards his face.

Goro knows he has a deer-in-headlights look. Half the reason why he comes to Leblanc at night is to be able to throw off his nice appearances and let Akira ruin him, mess up his hair, cover his skin with dried cum, fuck him hard until he stops thinking about being presentable for the public eye. He can’t _imagine_ what he looks like now, skewered on Akira’s dick, cock hard and straining in its cage, covered in tears and sweat and saliva. “Smile,” says Akira, smirking.

There’s no shutter sound from the phone on silent, but Goro can see in Akira’s face the satisfaction when the photo snaps. “W-Wait,” Goro begins. “Don’t tell me that you’ll actually…”

“Nah,” says Akira, “but… you know. Who knows?” There’s a little bit of Joker’s mischief in his grin. He keeps pointing the phone down at Goro, the camera obviously now trained at the place where Akira’s knot is jammed in Goro’s ass. “I’m taking video now, by the way.”

Akira rocks in shallowly, not enough to dislodge that perfect knot. The cage around Goro’s useless cock bounces on his stomach in the view of the camera. Goro whines, fucks himself down, but it’s even more frustrating now without any friction against his prostate. He focuses on the delicious burn of Akira’s knot stretching him wide and Akira’s cock softening inside him, still pulsing leftover cum in spurts until there’s no room left and Goro can feel the cum leaking out around Akira’s knot. If Goro was an omega, just being knotted once would be enough to make sure he’s pregnant by the time Akira’s cock stops cumming inside him and the knot lets him go.

“I’m going to watch this video later,” says Akira, “when I’m thinking about fucking you in the middle of class. Or when I’m watching your perfect interviews on TV where you pretend to be a good little boy—” Akira shoves his pubic bone hard against Goro’s ass again for emphasis “—who doesn’t get off to being my cocksleeve.”

Goro swears that he would have come untouched right then if it wasn’t for the cage. Which, of course, is what the cage is for, because Goro is such a filthy creature who can’t stop himself from coming when Akira tells him not to.

When the knot finally comes loose, Akira makes sure to get on camera the cum leaking out of his ass, gaping open from the space where Akira’s knot had been. Goro’s sure that his own cock, knot already popped and straining at the cage, is in the shot. The second Akira turns the camera off, Goro curls up around his cock. The swollen knot inside _hurts_ , locked in place and prevented from coming.

Immediately Akira rolls him right back over onto his back, examining the cock cage. For a terrible moment, Goro’s sure that Akira’s going to offer to make him come when Goro told him before they started _not to offer_ , because Goro will be weak and say yes when that’s not what he wants at all, but Akira just pulls at the cage until Goro cries out from pain. “You really get off on this, aren’t you?” says Akira, a little mockingly, the way he knows Goro likes. “Your dick’s all hard and knotted and ready to fill up some omega. You’re like a horny animal who can’t control himself.”

Goro tries not to shudder. “Yes, I am, I am…”

“Someone like you shouldn’t be allowed to cum.”

He aches to touch himself to Akira’s words and get himself off to Akira’s audible sneer, like Goro’s nothing but a disgusting slime that’s wormed its way into his bed, but of course he can’t with the cage in the way.

"At least you have the cage so you can have _some_ self control,” Akira says, and straddles Goro’s face to feed him his soft cock. “Are you going to be useless and think about your dick all day, or are you going to clean me?”

Akira wastes no time in fitting Goro’s mouth to the hilt, tilting his head back to open his throat. Goro sticks his tongue out to lick the underside, desperately trying to reach every part of Akira’s cock that he can’t fit in his mouth, and Akira sighs, pulls Goro’s hair to angle his head better, as if using Goro’s mouth like a rag to clean his dick is about no more unusual than scratching an itch.

“Next time I should fuck you by the window,” he says. “Let everyone see you trying to fuck yourself on my cock.”

Goro would nod if he could, but instead he just moans around Akira’s cock, hoping that maybe it’ll get him hard again and this time Akira can knot his mouth for real. Instead Akira just pulls him off by his bangs and drops Goro unceremoniously on the mattress and climbs off him.

Still painfully hard, Goro is so dazed and desperate that he’s wondering if he can cause a miracle and jack himself off through the cage when Akira throws Goro’s school shirt at him. “We’re done,” he says. At Goro’s confused expression, Akira’s smile looks almost devilish. “I said people like you shouldn’t be allowed to come. So we’re done. Get dressed and go home like this.”

Goro knows he must look like an idiot, staring open-mouthed at him. “You want me to go home hard as hell, covered in sweat and cum, and still caged? People will _see_ , Akira.”

“Not if you wear your clothes,” says Akira dryly, and hands him his pants. “Brush your hair and your teeth.”

Won’t people be able to tell from his red face and fast breathing exactly what’s going on? Akira might as well have stuck a vibrator in him and left it there. That might actually be better, because Goro knows he’s going to leak Akira’s cum if he stands up like this.

“They’ll smell your scent on me!”

“They’ll just smell the scent of an alpha on you,” says Akira, smirking. “And since _you’re_ an alpha, there’s nothing odd about smelling like an alpha, is there? Put your clothes on, Akechi.”

Slowly, hardly believing this is happening, Goro drags the underwear and pants on, then the shirt. Akira smooths the shirt down, straightens the collar for him. He combs at Goro’s hair with his fingers until it lies flat, and even to Goro’s discerning eye, there looks like there’s nothing unusual about him. Just the regular Goro Akechi, Detective Prince and media darling, while underneath Akira’s cum begins to drip from his open ass and his hard, plump cock strains against its cage.

Even Goro’s pants on his lap rub maddeningly against his caged cock, like the ghost of friction he can almost-not-quite feel. “I can’t even come?” Goro says, in his best demanding tone that sounds more like a whimper. “You’re sending me home without the cage key. I can’t even masturbate like this, Akira. I’m just supposed to keep the cage on? Until when?”

Akira leans in with a smile. “Until I say so.” He kisses Goro lightly on the lips, a formal peck you give someone after a sweet date, and leads Goro to the door. “Stay safe on the train. Text me when you get home.”

And then the door closes shut behind him, and Goro is left fully clothed on Leblanc’s doorstep, trembling with need, still just as desperate for Akira’s knot as he was when he first came.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mopgoro)


End file.
